The objectives of this program are to promote and support biomedical research at Tennessee State University and to encourage, direct and train minority students to become biomedical researchers. The program contains seven subprojects and two projects by associate investigators. This program proposes to support 15 faculty and 18 students to do research in cellular biology and in health problems in minority populations. The research undertaken focuses on two broad areas of concern: (1) molecular and cellular mechanisms of regulation and (2) health problems in minority populations. The first area will include studies such as (1) Study of drug binding to DNA in an effort to find better chemotherapeutic agents [Chen]; (2) Study of the effects of metals and other environmental pollutants on Acanthamoeba, an opportunistic human pathogen [Tomlinson]; (3) The effect os electromagnetic fields and UV radiation on mammalian cells [Alexander-Caudle and Myles]; (4) GABA mediated cardioregulation in Limulus [Newkirk, Blackshear and Washington]; (5) Phylogenetic and phenotypic variation in yeast killer factor [Ganter]. The second group of projects are concerned with health issues among minorities and include (1)Effects of passive smoke on children and young people [John and Parks]; (2) Value of AIDS education and intervention program to college freshman [Husaini]; (3) Use of an AIDS prevention program with minority women [Linn and Brown]; and (4) Development of a technique to identify and ablate arrhythmogenic foci [Ollapally]. These studies are designed to gain a better understanding of cellular and molecular events by which organisms regulate various functions. Further, problems and conditions on health are addressed which are of major importance in the U.S. population, and of particular relevance among minorities. This program emphasizes relevant research by TSU faculty and provides in depth training experiences for both undergraduate and graduate students.